A Bad Liver and a Broken Heart
by Calico Magick
Summary: Entering their fifth year at Hogwarts, the Marauders didn't expect to meet their match in four "new" students. [SB-OC, RL-OC, JP-LE.] Warning: angst, substance abuse.


**A Bad Liver and a Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters consisted of within.

**Authoress Note** - I know, I know, I kinda modernized the Marauders and my originals. I don't feel comfortable placing them back in their own time period. I feel better doin' it this way. It's called a writer's license. smiles

- - -

**Chapter One - Technically, the New "Exchange" Students **

No one on platform 9 3/4 noticed them at first. Not that they blended in. Quite the contrary in fact. Dressed not in what was popular for teenage English Muggles, but some strange concoction of black and silver that left little to the imagination and still managed to look baggy on them.

Except the young man, of course. He seemed to be glaring disapprovingly at his fellow cohorts and ready to same something.

He was cut off quickly though.

Remus Lupin was probably the first of the Marauders to notice them. The young man with the shaggy, graying hair was currently engrossed in a good book, walking along, when he noticed the young blonde.

She was waving her arms to prove her point, smiling broadly. She had the most amazing highlighter green eyes. He stared.

"Yo, Moony, you payin' attention? Moony? MOONY!"

A hand reached over to snap his mouth shut as Sirius leaned over his shoulder to follow the path of Remus' eyes.

"Oh! Remus spotted a girl.... three girls actually... three hot girls..." Sirius trailed off with a predatory smile on his face.

James Potter grabbed his best friends shirt and drug him back a few steps. "Down boy." Sirius smiled and pointed.

"You can't tell me that those three aren't prime babe material, Prongs." Sirius responded. Remus had already forced his own gaze back to his book, though he wasn't actually reading a word of it.

James tilted his head to the side and surveyed them. "I've seen better."

Sirius' smile broadened. "Like Lily Evans?"

James clammed up, paling. Sirius awarded himself a mental point and turned back to where the three girls and their male friend had been standing.

They'd disappeared. Disappointed, Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and drug the "reading" boy along. "Come on, then. We may as well get ourselves a cabin."

Silent until now, Peter nodded fast and scurried after his taller, and much more popular, friends.

Settling themselves in a cabin, Sirius contented himself to set up his feet and staple his fingers over his stomach and smiled broad.

"We could play some tricks on the first years. It would help pass the time." he suggested, eying a little girl who'd opened the door. Hearing the dark haired man's words, she paled and quickly closed it again.

"That was mean, Sirius." Peter muttered, but not loud enough for anyone to actually hear him.

Remus was busy staring out the window, a faintly glazed look on his face, as James and Sirius plotted out a very intricate, and very impossible, prank to pull on the first years.

"Earth to Moony. Come in Moony!" A finger prodded Remus' shoulder violently and the young werewolf yelped.

He glanced around and noticed it was James who was staring at him funny this time.

"You feelin' ok, Remus? I mean, you usually don't get this out there unless you have a book in front of your face." the Potter boy commented. Remus paled.

"I, uh-"

"It must be that girl. Poor Remus doesn't know what to do with a girl." Sirius laughed. When Remus winced, Sirius leaned forward. "I could give you some pointers, Moony."

Remus glared. "No thanks." he muttered. "I should go... ya know... check the halls or something." he gestured at the Prefect badge on his chest before retreating from the cabin.

Breathing heavy, he finally realized that he actually should patrol the halls once or twice before going back. He walked down the hall until he heard a commotion in one of the cabins. Throwing open the doors, he stopped when he realized that he'd just stormed into that blonde girl's cabin.

All of his righteous courage fled and he felt very small.

She rounded on him.

"Who are you?!" she growled. Her bright green eyes flashing and her wand in her hand, she looked rather intimidating.

"I, uh, I mean I-"

She flicked her wand and Remus found himself pinned to the nearest wall. The dark haired girl to her right flexed her fingers.

"You want me to take care of him, Zoe?" she said, menacingly.

The blonde shook her head. "No, Jessikah, I got him." She held her wand aloft. "Now, what gives you the right to storm in here and-"

"What's going on in here?"

Remus' spirits soared when he saw Sirius Black and James Potter framed in the doorway. Sirius stormed forward and grabbed the blonde's wand arm. She scowled and tried to wrench her arm free. Jessikah appeared behind her and socked Sirius right in his face.

The black haired man yelped and held his nose.

"You little-"

"Get out of here! What gives you males the idea that you can just storm in here?!" Jessikah growled. Sirius and Jessikah glared at each other, slowly drawing their wands.

James grabbed Sirius' arm, and Zoe dove for Jessikah.

Remus slumped down the wall while Zoe was distracted and was wide-eyed staring at her now.

"Yo! Chill!" the male with the three girls yelled, whistling. The other dark haired girl stood at his shoulder and nodded.

"Fine." Zoe and Jessikah growled as one, glaring at the three males. Four, if you counted Peter who was cowering in the hall.

A cease fire had been called. Sirius and James hauled Remus to his feet and they left.

"Stupid pompous males!" they heard Jessikah growl as they closed the door.

"What were you thinking, Remus?! You're not the bold type." James commented. "Was she that offended when you asked her out?"

Remus blushed. "No, I didn't-! I mean, I thought something was going on in there and went in to stop it." He muttered.

Sirius chuckled, patting his blonde friend on the head. "Alright, alright, let's get back to the cabin. It's time to change into our robes anyway."


End file.
